candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 April 2017
02:55 Level 85 I think 02:55 Some of my levels can have very high move limits, yet with only few candy colours 02:56 Level 88 has 80 moves but yet only four colors 02:56 You're too far! Great! Im in level 48 02:56 I haven't even touched the game yet xD 02:56 One of my level has 111 moves and 3 colours, yet it is very hard 02:56 Ill go now bye 02:57 I still remember the episode in which you had three NI 3-colored levels :O 02:57 @Rose 02:57 Always so close .__. 02:58 I'll chatlog now 02:58 It would be extremely hard episode if I don't nerf them 02:58 The hardest episode in my fanon so far is Popcorn Plains IIRC, with a mean difficulty of 5.4 02:59 But having a ridiculous hard episode at this point is no good 02:59 Most are between 4 and 5, though some are between 3 and 4 02:59 Its just the 100s 02:59 The last episode will have a mean difficulty of 7 03:00 Means with less than 4.00 are considered as easy episode 03:00 I have a lot of medium episodes, though I have a feeling the one I'm making pages for now will be very hard. 03:03 is Cheesy Cereal considered as good episode name anyway? 03:03 Sounds a bit 03:03 cheesy :P 03:04 One name I had in mind is taken, but it's from a three-year old fanon I'm sure hasn't been touched in a long time 03:04 Good one Olaf XD 03:04 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Crush_Saga_Trumpet/Action 03:04 Latest UIs 03:04 That episode has yet to be released in my fanon 03:05 I came up with the most original episode name ever :D 03:05 03:05 It will contains levels 381 - 395 03:05 Okay 03:05 03:05 test 03:05 :P 03:05 Also unlike Licorice Tower, it is an easy episode 03:06 Guess what element it introduces? :p 03:06 Sugar Candy 03:06 Nope 03:06 White chocolate? 03:06 CCSS element lol 03:06 I can't remember what my Episode 27 is like 03:06 Nope 03:06 It is not from CCS games 03:07 :O 03:07 03:07 Then I can't remember it 03:07 Hint: It is similar to candy frog 03:07 Candy Firework 03:07 lol xd 03:07 Very close :p 03:07 Rocket? 03:07 Yes 03:20 How hard is 391? 03:20 SE I guess? 03:21 My fanons also have support of connecting using Fandom 03:21 It allows to have many more users to shown in leaderboards and be also okay for this. 03:21 My fanons with Red Style mode, Fandom and Facebook Support is allowed 03:21 But on OxfOrd Fanon uses green UIs so you can only log in via Fandom or Twitter but no Facebook :( 03:21 391 is also SE in my fanon :p 03:22 I think it works as an introduction IMO The level gets easier the more blockers you break :) 03:23 382, 386, 392 are definitely hard in my fanon 03:23 Not sure about 394 03:24 I'd have to dig through some FB messages, because I'm not home right now 03:24 Shopping UI 03:24 394 can be quite hard for some 03:29 Back 03:29 * Motorola G2 thanks Che for coming again in chat 03:30 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_394_C437CCS.jpg 03:30 My 394 03:30 Easier than mine :p 03:32 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_392_C437CCS.jpg 03:32 And 392 03:32 Similar difficulty with my 392 03:33 Is the difficulty potatoB 03:33 Potato? 03:33 Very Hard :p 03:33 * Motorola G2 hellos Great 03:33 Hi great 03:33 Very Potato :D 03:33 I can't find my 386 :/ 03:34 Wait we talking bout fanons? 03:34 mine kinda dead :P 03:36 I can't find 382 either :/ 03:37 :D 03:37 Though I remember I gave it a WTF order... 4 CB+W XD 03:38 Wednesday Thursday Friday? :P 03:39 I remember there being special candy cannon though, so it wasn't completely unreasonable 03:40 03:41 I use now Torch for my bot (Another Chromium Browser) 03:44 I have 130 pages to go before I get to my Episode 27, though IDK how long that will take because I'm currently updating a lot of things with the older pages as well :/ 03:44 https://s12.postimg.org/7n57mzy6l/394.png 03:44 My 394 03:45 I can't open it here :/ 03:45 Why? 03:45 It just won't load... maybe because I'm at school right now 03:45 Oh that colour bomb is radioactive 03:46 which colour bomb? :p 03:46 3rd row from left 03:46 near the bottom 03:46 :P 03:47 @Ilaf It is CF - Candy Firework 03:47 Works like candy frog, but it removes one colour instead of clearing 3x3 space 03:48 Ilaf instead of Olaf :P 03:48 Doggo instead of Docco :P 03:48 Is it difficult? 03:48 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_143_(C437CCS) 03:48 Here's where I am in terms of updating the old pages. Can you see why I nerfed it? XD 03:51 awkward board? 03:52 Yeah, it was ridiculous XD 03:53 If I knew how to make tabbers then I'd make past version pages for my levels as well, but I need help with them :S 03:53 My 392 is worse than that :p 03:55 http://candy-crush-silly.wikia.com/wiki/Cathy_Fell 03:58 http://candy-crush-silly.wikia.com/wiki/Ethanol 03:58 Why not Ethanoic acid? :p 03:58 I hate how sometimes the Stars template gets put way below the section header title -_- 04:09 10 episodes finished with new templates, 7 to go 04:10 :? :P :/ :D :) 04:10 Bravo 04:10 Most emotes that don't work on CCSFW work here :/ 04:10 Yes 04:10 :P 04:10 GTG, bye 04:11 eyb ,GTG 04:11 :P 04:11 Not really gtg unless rose gtg's too 04:11 I will gtg in few more mins 04:12 And I will gtg now excluding my bot which will gtg when you gtg 04:12 lol why me?? 04:12 * Motorola G2 thinks that owner is now out of chat. 04:13 * Motorola G2 also thinks that owner gtg now Ritosurnip 04:13 * Motorola G2 is gtg when alone in chat 04:13 * Motorola G2 wants to chatlog now 04:14 Why wait for me?! XD 04:15 * Motorola G2 will not gtg unless no one is in chat 04:15 I gtg now 04:16 * Motorola G2 now gtgs but before it is done. CHatlooging the latest results 2017 04 27